strongestbeybladesfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth gemios
Face Bolt: GemiosEdit Added by DarkusAlphaThe Face depicts Gemini, the third astrological sign in the Zodiac. The face itself depicts 2 spirits (flame and ice). The face is manufactured with the Pre-HWS design printed on, and a new, more colorful version can be added with one of the 2 Gemios Face Stickers in the Hybrid Wheel Reshuffle Set Attack and Balance Type. Energy Ring: GemiosEdit *'Weight:' 2.2 grams Added by Aljed24 Gemios follows the same aesthetic principles as the Gemios Metal Wheel, and Killer, with a similar two-winged design. It is the lightest Clear Wheel available, however, it can be used in stamina combos with a heavy track. It is a deep red color in this recolor Fusion Wheel: EarthEdit *'Weight:' 36.2 grams http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111027033018/beyblade/images/c/c6/EARTH.jpgAdded by Aljed24Earth is a great Stamina Wheel that also exhibits a good deal of Defense. It has small openings as well, to help the air flow. It has four "Blades", each of which are curved in, like a shield. This makes Earth insanely deflective and helps with lowering recoil from Smash Attacks. Earth also seems to beat Rock in more battles due to weight again deflection for a undisturbed spin. In terms of outclassing, Earth is a better choice for Defense than Rock, Counter, and most other Metal Wheels available. However, since Twisted (Basalt) is much heavier than Earth and has the same or even less low recoil, Twisted and Duo outclass Earth in Defense. Earth has absolutely no Attack potential and should never be paired competitively with an Attack Bottom. Mold VariationsEdit Earth has two different molds. The first mode was released in BB-47 Starter Earth Aquila 145WD, and the second in both the purple WBBA "Event Special" MF Earth Aquila 105HF/S, and SonoKong manufactured the Earth Metal Wheels. However, Takara-Tomy has since ceased production on the first mold, thus making it a difficult part to obtain. The second mold addressed breaking problems that the original mode faced by modifying the inside of each of Earth's wings. The second mold is up to three grams heavier than the old mode (30-31 grams versus 33 grams on the new mold), which makes it significantly more effective for Defense customizations. Therefore, the new mold is the preferred choice for Defense customs using Earth, while the original mode would be the best for Stamina. Spin Track: W105Edit W105 Spin TrackAdded by Saumyajitmaity*'Weight: '''1.2 grams *Height: 10.5 millimeter Wing 105 is a variant of 105 with wings at its sides, hence the name "Wing" 105. The wings are made to push air upwards into order to obtain more Stamina. However, this does not have an effect and like 105, is still outclassed by Tracks like 100, 90, and 85. It outclasses 125. Other than that, it is roughly the same as 105. It is orange in this recolor. Performance Tip: Coated SharpEdit *'Weight:' 0.81 grams http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb58378/beyblade/images/a/aa/Bottom_cs_img.jpgCS tipAdded by EdBoy3Coat Sharp is more like Rubber Flat Sharp or a variation of Rubber Flat, but with a Sharp tip coated in rubber hence the name, "Coat" Sharp. It is greatly chosen in Attack and Defense-Type combinations as when launched, the Coat Sharp will have limited movement due to the Sharp tip, however, if it gets knocked off balance, it will act as a Rubber Flat and provide fast and chaotic movement. If used with a String Launcher, the Coat Sharp will move aggressively like a Rubber Flat but act as a Defense-Tip later due to the Sharp tip. Due to this, it is similar to the mechanism in Final Survive. Overall, Coat Sharp is a great Tip for Attack and Defense combinations and resembles a grey Rubber Flat but with a grey Sharp tip in the center of the red rubber. The sharp is slightly blunter than normal. In this version, the Sharp tip is yellow. Torch Gemios CS's rubber is a little less firm than that of Hasbro's Ray Striker. '''Attack: 2 - Defense: 2- Stamina: 3' 'Special moves' crazy ride:the fire twin moves in fast motion getting critical hits on the opposing bey artic wind:the ice twin throws ice slashes at the opposing bey crazy wind:a combined attack of crazy ride and artic wind